


Natural

by angel_of_light



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Service Dogs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_light/pseuds/angel_of_light
Summary: Nightwolf was happy being the protector of his tribe. He had no interest in the rest of the world.Until the rest of the world crawled into his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Charlie_M (Necro) for being my motivation and helping me flesh this out! Go check out her mk works they're absolutely amazing!!

"Can someone help me? Please!" 

Paula was alone in the midwestern desert. It was midday and the sun was beaming down on her, making sweat pour down her face. Her faithful companion, Rescue wounded by a stray bullet to the side from the Black Dragon’s enforcers. She was supposed to be the Special Forces medic, protector at most, but the information they got was completely wrong. The small team was overrun very soon, those not killed were taken for ransom. Paula had no choice but to retreat. She had done what she could to protect and heal the Special Forces,with her magic and traditional medicine, but she was exhausted. She barely had enough to form a shield around her and Rescue to get away, and now she was paying for it. 

Blood, old and new, hers and others, was dripping down her face in droves. Her legs were wobbly and her vision was getting darker with every step. Her arms ached with the strain of carrying the poor dog for so long, Paula didn't know how much longer she could keep going in the unforgiving heat. She walked a few more steps before crumbling to the ground, a pitiful whine coming out of Rescue. 

"I'm sorry, buddy. Let me try to heal you again, ok?"

A soft bark was the only answer she was given as she hovered her hands over the wound. A warm, reddish glow flowed from her palms into Rescue. A few pieces of tissue closed, but not much. Her poor puppy was still in pain and there was nothing she could do for him. There was nothing she could do for herself as her head started to swim and consciousness escaped her.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when a whimpering dog came up to Nightwolf in the heart of the Matokan camp. It was certainly strange looking dog, wearing a vest and a red collar with a white cross. His tail was low and drooping while the head bobbed with every step. There was dried blood running down the side of his coat, and while it was obvious he belonged to someone, that someone was nowhere in sight. It was obvious he had been traveling for some time as he nearly collapsed at Nightwolf's feet. 

"Where is your master? Hm?" He poured some water into his hand,from his newly refilled water skin, for the creature to lap up happily. He ran his other hand through the soft fur to check if there was a wound, only to find slight scar tissue where the blood trail started. 

"Rescue." The dog barked in response. "You are very aptly named, my friend." 

He was content with the scratches, at least for a minute, when Rescue snatched the waterskin from his hand and started sprinting in the direction he came. Nightwolf chased after him, scared for the poor dog and, if his intuition was correct, his owner as well. They ran for miles, the sun nearly gone by the time they got to a small rock formation, caves offered little protection from the sun and most of them had harmful bugs and insects, namely scorpions. Rescue had slowed to a trot near one of the biggest shelters, where a pair of rather small pair of boots were peeking out. Nightwolf's intuition was right. Rescue's owner was indeed need of rescuing, and their loyal pup had done just that. 

"Alright, boy. I hear you. Let's save your master." Nightwolf heaved the body out, revealing Rescue's owner. 

She was quite…

Well, she looked terrible, if he was honest with himself. Her clothes torn and bloodied, her tan skin was dry, cracked and flaky. Her shoulders and stomach red from too much sun exposure. She had wounds on her arms, small cuts from the harsh ground most likely. Nightwolf was most concerned about the dried blood surrounding her head. Most of it came from her nose and dribbled all the way to her chest, but there was a very deep cut near her temple. The blood had coagulated, thankfully, but that didn't mean the danger was gone. Rescue was resting against his mother's side gently licking her face and whimpering slightly. He turned his woeful eyes to Nightwolf and the whimpering intensified. 

He sighed, "The puppy eyes were not necessary." 

Rescue gave a triumphant bark as Nightwolf picked up the woman in his arms with surprising ease. She was little. Couldn't be taller than the majority of teenagers at the tribe, but her skin didn't fall under his fingers so easily either. She was strong if the size of her biceps were any clue, but her strength needed to be replenished. So, with Rescue following close at his side with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, they made their way back to the Matoka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE THANKS TO CHARLIE AND THE DISCORD GROUP FOR LISTENING TO ME SHOOT OF IDEAS! Hope y'all enjoy! im just happy i actually hit 1000 words this time.

Chapter 2

Nightwolf cared for the woman he found in the desert, treating the wounds on her head with gentleness he reserved only for children or his elders. A medic, he soon realized as he searched the dusted clothes for any sort of identification. Dr.  Paula Ramos-Estrada was her name, a Special Forces doctor no less. Nightwolf disliked the Special Forces at the best of times, they were greedy, selfish and overall messy with the work they do, but he cannot deny the good they do when it comes to the Black Dragon and similar forces. The Great Spirit had not revealed to him any sort of danger coming to the tribe, nor did his spirit guides. It made him wonder just what she was doing that far away from the cities.

Rescue had stayed ever faithful to his mother and hardly left her side while she rested, only leaving to relieve himself. The children of the tribe had become completely entranced with the duo, peeking into the window or trying to play with the dog, luring him with treats and toys, but he had no interest in them. His flying companion, Hana, had perched on the windowsill to keep a watchful eye on these newcomers. She had already swooped at the dog a few times when she felt he was getting too close to the children, causing a few spats between them. The woman- Dr. Estrada- had remained unconscious for the time she was here, but showed no signs of waking. Nightwolf feared that she may never wake, leaving him with a dead Special Forces operative and they were bound to come asking questions. 

He went back to the site where he found her and tried to find any sort of communicator or clue as to what happened to them, but there was nothing but a small dried trail of blood where Dr. Estrada must’ve dragged herself to cover. There must have been a battle, he thought, but from where? Deciding to head back to the tribe before it got too late, he gave the area one more sweep and left with more questions than he had before. Nightwolf arrived at his house when the sun was just finishing its descent into the sky when he noticed Chief  Totsoni sitting on the steps and smoking his pipe. 

“Back so soon, Grey Cloud?” 

“I’ve been away most of the day.” He replied, sitting next to him on the steps.

“I know, it was sarcasm. Searching for answers about what happened to the woman?” Chief Totsoni passed Nightwolf the pipe for a few puffs and began to pass it back and forth between them.

“There is no reason for a Special Forces doctor to be out this far, injured nonetheless, and something not to be the cause of it.”

“Training gone wrong perhaps?” The Chief inquired.

“They would have come asking if it was.”

“I think it’s good that she is here.”

Grey had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew what was going to come out of his mouth, but he asked anyway. “Why is that?”

Chief Totsoni chuckled before smacking him on the back, “Maybe you’ll finally get a woman in your life.” He left him on the steps, knocking the ashes out of his pipe before going back to his own house with teases of wedding bells. Nightwolf shook his head in exasperation before taking his flute out to play a song for the Great Spirit, asking for guidance as to what he should do about the woman. Once she wakes, should he leave her to her own devices? Or help her home?

* * *

Paula woke to the loveliest music she had ever heard. Her head was still pounding, but the music was so calming it didn't worsen it. She looked to her side, happy to see Rescue still alive and chasing squirrels in his sleep, completely unaware of the tune coming from outside. A blessing and a curse, no doubt if he was awake he would be howling along. A wooden ceiling protected her from the humid night with a soft bed under her and a lamp shedding a warm light into the room on a nightstand. Slowly rising out of bed, mindful of the slumbering beast next to her, she braced herself on the side table, happy there was no lightheadedness or staticy vision. Paula was determined to follow the sound of music just to find a man sitting on the front porch, the light of the full moon illuminating him. He had black hair, half of it in a bun and the other half loose around his broad shoulders. A brown leather vest covered his torso, but what was more astounding was the tomahawk resting in a holster across his back. 

Wanting a better look at him, she moved closer to the man, unaware of the creaky floorboards under her. She gasped as the music stopped suddenly and the man whipped around, a hand on the tomahawk at his side, one she failed to notice and a flute in the other one. He was… 

_ Wow, he’s handsome. _

He was surprised to see her awake, that much she gathered, but she was absolutely hypnotized by his eyes. How strong they were, perhaps she was too hopeful in her addled mind, but they almost seemed to soften at the sight of her walking. The red paint around them only enhanced them, knocking the breath out of her lungs from their intensity.The light of the moon silhouetted behind him made her realize just how big he was, easily twice as wide as her and at least six inches taller. Leather bracelets and other wrappings traveled their way up his arms, making his arms look bigger if that was possible. He looked almost godlike. Paula could only gape at his stature as he let go of the weapon to let it rest in the holster, only to remember what woke her in the first place. 

“You play wonderfully.” She said, 


End file.
